


I'm Wally West (One Shot)

by ahsoka228



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsoka228/pseuds/ahsoka228
Summary: I'm Wally.Wallace Rudolph West.The Kid Flash.And I'm invincible.





	

I'm Wally.

Wallace Rudolph West.

The Kid Flash.

And I'm invincible.

You see, it all started when I became Kid Flash. When I got my powers, I was so excited to work with the Flash. To be just like my idol. It was truly a dream come true. It was my dream.

However, being a speedster isn't exactly what my dad wanted me to be. In fact, it was the exact opposite. My dad hated Uncle Barry, and when I became Kid Flash, side-kick to the Flash, my dad was furious. He was furious because I was becoming just like my Uncle Barry. He was furious because I was spending all my time with my Aunt and Uncle. He was furious because I wasn't following his dream. All in all, my dad was just furious.

The first year of becoming Kid Flash, my father accepted the fact that I was going to be a speedster. I thought he was finally going to accept who I am. He did. Just not in the way that I had hoped for. He accepted the fact that he can beat me until I'm black and blue and not show a single bruise the next morning.

It wasn't until after New Years when my dad came home drunk off his ass. He stormed into the house throwing his keys and phone onto the coffee table that was in the living room. He knew I was up. The light that came from the open fridge gave it away.

"Wallace West! You get over here right now, boy!" He screamed at me. I walked out of the kitchen quickly finishing the sandwich I had just made.

"Yeah, dad?"

He didn't answer me. He just glared at me like I was the most hideous thing he had ever seen.

"Dad?"

My head jerked to the right as his fist made contact with my left cheek. I was confused. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't.

"That's what you get for being such a useless son. Go up to bed and don't come down for the rest of the night you h're!"

I ran all the way up to my room. I was glad that my mother had the night shift that night. I wasn't sure what mom would do if she found out. Would she stand by and watch? Would she stop Dad from hitting me? For the rest of that night, I laid in bed contemplating what just happened. My dad never hits me. He was drunk. That's it. My father was drunk.

When morning came around, I slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was making breakfast. She had made a huge stack of pancakes just for me. I loved my mother. I'm just not sure what to feel for my father after what had happened that night.

"My god. Wally! What happened?" She exclaimed when I had sat down at the kitchen table. Leaving her spatula on the counter, Mom came over to examine my face. Her comforting hands on my face almost made me forget what had happen last night. Almost. I just didn't want this moment between us to end.

"Me being clumsy. I came down last night for a snack, and I couldn't see where I was going," I lied. I didn't know why I was lying. I just knew that I couldn't just tell her that Dad hit me. I quickly shoved my mom's hands off of my face and grabbed the stack of pancakes that she had just made.

"Great pancakes, Mom," I said changing the subject as I took a bite out of the pancakes. She slowly turned back around to scrap the burnt pancake off of the pan. I could tell she didn't believe me.

I was halfway through with my pancakes when Dad came downstairs. He sat across from me, and mom handed him his pancakes with a kiss on the cheeks. I kept my eyes on my breakfast refusing to look at him.

"Oh dear," Mom exclaimed. "I'm late for work!"

In the end. It was just me and Dad eating breakfast. It felt like I couldn't eat fast enough. For being Kid Flash, I was pretty slow.

"Wally. Wally, I am so sorry for what happened last night. I was beyond drunk, and I was pissed at this guy at work. I shouldn't have brought my anger out on you. Wally, please. Please forgive me. I promise you, this will never happen again." I forgave him. God, why am I such an idiot.

He lied. My father lied to me. He hasn't hit me since New Years. Oh no. He has emotionally abused me. You see, I didn't know what he was doing at the time, and by the time I realized what was happening to me. I was too deep to get out of it. To scared to tell anyone what was happening. Kid Flash is never scared, however, Wally West- that's a different story.

Words hurt.

Words are manipulative.

Words are deceiving.

It was the day I came home from a mission with the team. My mother was still at the hospital working, and my dad was sitting on the couch watching television like how a normal father would. It all looked normal. How much I wished it to be normal.

"Wally? Is that you?" He asked as he lowered the volume on the television as I walked through the door.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered back closing the door behind me.

"Wally, you're such a disappointment."

"W-what?" I stuttered. Did I hear what my dad said correctly?

"Did you not hear me, boy?" asked Dad standing up from where he was sitting. "I said, son, you. Are. A. Disappointment. You're mother agrees. You are a worthless son of a bitch. How can I call you my son when you don't even hang around with your family anymore. You're always hanging around with that bastard and my sister, and you don't even sleep here anymore, Wally!" He yelled at me causing his spit to fly everywhere.

I couldn't punch him. He was my dad. I couldn't punch him, right?

"Well, maybe you're the reason I don't sleep here anymore!" I yelled with the same amount of anger right back at him. Oh shit. Where did that come from? What on Earth made me say that! Damn it, Wally! Don't you ever think! Maybe. Just maybe, Dad's right.

"What did you say?" Dad was fuming. If he was a cartoon character, smoke would be coming out of his ears right now.

"Nothing," I whimpered. I'm pathetic. Who the hell is scared of their own father?

I thought he was going to walk away. Ignore what I just said. Oh no, Dad grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. He didn't hold back. Not one bit. I had super healing- I mean, that was enough excuse for him to not hold back. If he left a bruise- gone in the morning; cuts, scraps- gone in a couple hours. I couldn't leave physical proof that I was being abused.

"You know. I never wanted a son. Never wanted you, Wally. Neither did your mother. You're. Just. A. Mistake." He growled as he landed a punch each time as he said the last couple of words.

"You better clean yourself up," he spat as he got up and walked away, leaving me on the ground to deal with my injuries.

~

Aren't fathers suppose to be loving and caring and accepting of who you are? Aren't they suppose to support your decisions? Well, I'm not sure anymore. I have been my father's very own punching bag for the last four years. I don't know what a father is supposed to be like anymore.

I wanted to tell Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, but I physically couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted Batman and Robin to notice that something was wrong. Didn't anyone wonder why I was constantly at the mountain or why I've been keeping to myself? Why couldn't anyone notice that something was wrong!

My grades were slipping in school. I was constantly tired for being beating every single night. I was doing terrible during missions, and all anyone ever says to me is, "Try harder, Wally." Try harder. Can't they see that I'm trying? That I'm trying to please my dad every day just to keep from getting beaten up.

We had just come back from another mission and once again, I screwed it up. I fell asleep during the stake out and was caught by the enemy. Despite having superpowers, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. My dad has been starving me at home which means I couldn't run as fast as I wanted to. The team had ended up getting hurt trying to save me.

"Kid Flash, maybe I should let you off the team for a while," Said Batman. My eyes widen in surprised. No! I don't want to stay at home with my dad and give him more time to beat me up.

"But Batman! You can't! You don't understand!"

"I'm sorry, Kid," said Batman as he cut me off, "but you're off the team until you get your head back in the game." I was about ready to cry. I was ready to get on my knees and beg to not go home. I was scared to go home.

That night I came home ready to be put down by my dad. Ready to be beaten until I was black and blue and couldn't move. I didn't put up a fight as my father beat me up this time. I didn't put up a fight as he hit me across the head with a lamp. I just didn't care anymore. I wanted it to be over. I wanted him to kill me. If being dead meant an escape out of this, then so be it.

I gasped in pain as flew off of the stairs and landed on the floor.

"You worthless son of a bitch. You were a terrible son. You deserve this, Wally."

I did deserve this. I was the one who recreated the experiment to become Kid Flash. I was the one who joined the team. I was the one who never had time to be with my family. This is all my fault.

It was then that I started to cry. For the first time ever, I was crying.

"What the hell are you crying for? You're no man, Wally."

The punches and kicks kept coming. They kept coming. The words that hurt so bad never stop coming out of his mouth. Nothing stop coming. All I wanted was for this to end.

"Dad. Please. I'm sorry. I'll be a better son. Please, Dad," I begged hoping that he'll stop. With the last kick he gave, I heard my ribs crack. I screamed in agony, and I kept apologizing for what a terrible son I was.

Through my tears, I didn't even hear Uncle Barry come in. I didn't even hear my dad yelling at Uncle Barry to get me away from him. I didn't even hear Uncle Barry yell back at Dad telling him what a terrible person he was. I didn't even notice Uncle Barry was here until he was next to me stroking my hair trying to get me to calm down.

"Wally. Wally, look at me," said Uncle Barry once he got me to stop crying. "This is not your fault."

That only made me began to cry even harder. It wasn't my fault. It was never my fault.

I'm Wally.

Wallace Rudolph West.

The Kid Flash.

And I'm not invincible.


End file.
